


Hate

by Vinqou



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinqou/pseuds/Vinqou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludwig had disappeared for some time. Feliciano, his significant other, had blamed Lovino, due to how Lovino always acted around Ludwig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate

There were two brothers, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. Feliciano was an energetic, oblivious, and happy man. Lovino was a stubborn and timid grumpy man. Feliciano loved Lovino very much, and Lovino loved him back, though he usually didn't show it. But that love was broken, affecting the Vargas brothers negatively. Lovino didn't change much, but Feliciano did. Feliciano was almost a whole different person; negative about everything, usually upset, cold-hearted.

Lovino, third person

"Shut up!" Growled Lovino, to Antonio, a person he knew every since he was little. When Lovino was little, him and Feliciano were captured by someone known as Roderich. Roderich couldn't handle the Lovino's attitude so he sent him to Antonio, who actually put up with him. Lovino always thought Antonio was really annoying and never listened to him, thought. "But please, don't you think it would make him feel better, since his big brother found him for him?" Antonio begged. Lovino narrowed his eyes. "Do you think I care how he feels? And he wouldn't care if I found it or not." Lovino growled. Antonio sighed and shook his head. "Fine, I'll bring him Pookie." Lovino and Antonio found Pookie, Feliciano's cat, on a walk just after Pookie ran away for a few weeks. Lovino didn't want to do anything with Pookie but Antonio said otherwise and took Pookie anyways. Lovino walked into the kitchen, grabbing a beautiful bright red tomato. Antonio sighed again, loudly, trying to catch Lovino's attention while putting his shoes on and grabbing the cat. "Stop trying to make me feel bad about not bringing the stupid cat to Feliciano's." Lovino huffed impatiently. Antonio nodded and walked out the door, not saying a word.

Feliciano, third person

Feliciano whipped off the covers off himself and got off the bed, disturbed by the loud ringing of a door bell. He was in the middle of a siesta, and apparently someone forgot when he took siestas or someone he didn't know was at the door. The Italian walked out of his room to the door and opened it, to be greeted by his brother's Spanish caretaker and a cat. "Hola Feliciano!" Antonio greeted Feliciano. Feliciano rubbed his eyes and asked, "What do you want?" Antonio smiled and lifted the cat up a little more. "It's Pookie!" He said in a happy tone. Feliciano created a small smile and grabbed Pookie, hugging the cat affectionately. "Thanks, Antonio." He said. "Guess who found it? Lovino did!" Antonio told him. "Fratello found him...? Okay what about that?" Feliciano's expression changed to nothing at the mention of his brother. "...Nothing, just wanted to inform you about that." Antonio replied nervously. Antonio thought it would make Feliciano happier if his brother found it. But like Lovino said, Feliciano didn't seem to care as he just shrugged and continued to hug the cat tightly.

Feliciano told Antonio to leave and Antonio did so. Feliciano set his cat down. Pookie ran over to the food bowl and meowed loudly, pawing at the bowl. He was hungry, and Feliciano didn't have any cat food left. "Oh my ___ god. Why didn't those jerks feed you over there-" Feliciano growled to himself, walking into his room to change. Eventually, the Italian walked back down, slipped his shoes on, and left. Pookie perked his head at the door that was just shut a few seconds ago and shivered. Pookie could sense something different with his owner. It scared the poor cat a bit, but it also made him feel pity.

Feliciano walked alone. He didn't call for Ludwig to come with, and he didn't bother Kiku either. He just went alone to the store. Feliciano blinked a few times, slowly drifting into thought. 'I hate Lovino so much... why would fratello do such a thing to me?' He sighed to himself. Lovino was stuck in his head ever since the incident. He still didn't understand why Antonio was still there for his brother, though he did such a thing. He snapped out his train of thought when he saw the pet store. 'That was closer than I thought..' The auburn-haired male entered the store, and quickly tried to find food for Pookie.

-A few months earlier-

"Ludwig!" Feliciano squeaked, in his cheerful Italian accent. Him, Lovino, Ludwig, and Kiku have left to go camping. "Ludwig! Ludwig~! Come here! I found a cute bunny rabbit!" He chirped to his beloved. Lovino watched as Ludwig walked over to his sibling. He hated the German enough, and it made it worse for him when his brother and the German got together. Some people gave them the nickname, "GerIta", after they got together. Of course the southern part of Italy hated this, as stated before. "Can we keep it~?" Feliciano asked, obviously fascinated by the bundle of fluff. Ludwig sighed. "It would be better if it stayed here." He denied. Just because the potato denied the rabbit, Lovino wanted to keep the animal. "Aww..." Feliciano pouted, petting the rabbit that surprisingly did not run away. A dog sprung out at the rabbit, causing Feliciano to squeak in terror and back up. The poor rabbit died instantly from the swift bite on the neck that the dog gave it. Unfortunately enough, it was one of Ludwig's dogs. Feliciano watched this in complete fear, while Ludwig shrugged it off. The dog walked away with its new meal hanging from its jaws, probably finding a place to eat. "Eep! That was really creepy!" Feliciano commented, tearing up a little. He hated seeing things like that. Ludwig didn't say anything about it. "Lovino, Ludwig, Feliciano, I have made food." Kiku called out in his thick Japanese accent. Feliciano, forgeting instantly about what happened, ran over to his ally. Lovino started to move over shortly after, watching the German carefully. Ludwig didn't walk over, but sat down and sighed to himself instead. Lovino narrowed his eyes. What was he up to?

-Back to present time, Kiku third person-

Kiku glanced over one of the breads at the store. For him, it was weekly grocery time. When Kiku exited the bread section, he noticed one of his old friends; Feliciano. Kiku and Feliciano haven't seen each other for plenty of weeks. Feliciano looked over at his ally. Kiku was expecting him to perk his head up, and run over to him, squeaking, 'Kiku!' Over and over. But that didn't happen. Instead the Italian narrowed his eyes a little and continued with whatever he was doing. Kiku winced a bit, maybe he should greet him instead...? Kiku hesitantly walked over to Feliciano. "Konnichiwa, Feli.." He greeted, a bit quiet. Feliciano glanced at him. "Uh.. may I help you?" He said awkwardly. Kiku paled just a bit. Maybe this wasn't Feliciano, he probably mistaken this person for him. Feliciano narrowed his eyes, again. "Kiku, may I help you?" He repeated. Kiku shook his head. "I was just saying hello." He informed him. After walking with Feliciano for a bit, Feliciano turned to look at him. "What exactly do you want?? You just keep following me." He growled. Realizing his fault, Kiku made up an excuse for why he was walking with him. "Er... I just wanted to know if anything happened, since we last met." Kiku asked. "Well, Ludwig disappeared, beacuase of Lovino. Lovino led Ludwig to some sort of trap, for I've been told, and has left him there." Feliciano told him. Kiku's eyes widened slightly, no wonder Ludwig hasn't been contacting Kiku. "Why would Lovino do that to him? He knows how precious Ludwig is to you-" Kiku got cut off. "Fratello hated him, how come you haven't noticed that already?" He asked Kiku, not getting a response. Such a pathetic reason to kidnap someone and leave them somewhere.

Kiku shivered to himself while walking back home. His conversation with Feliciano didn't go so well. Why did Feliciano have to treat him in such a way? Kiku stayed lost in thought before he got a glimpse of a familiar Italian. It wasn't Feliciano, but Lovino. Kiku recollected the story Feliciano told about Lovino; kidnapping Ludwig, all of that stuff.. Maybe Lovino's point of view on this story was different. Maybe Lovino had a reasonable explanation on why he would do such a thing to Ludwig. It would probably be better to go ask the Italian, instead of wonder about all these questions. Kiku turned to the direction of Lovino and swiftly walked over to him. "L-Lovino!" The Japanese called out, slightly quiet, but loud enough to hear. Lovino looked over at Kiku. What does this guy want...? "M-May I ask you a question?" Kiku asked Lovino, getting a simple nod as an answer. Both stopped their tracks. "So, I heard a story, and I want to know if it's true..." Kiku asked him. Lovino mentally growled. He was supposed to be going to Antonio's place at the time, just to be stopped by this old Japanese man.


End file.
